


Clones in Kilts

by Rath1444



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kilts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath1444/pseuds/Rath1444
Summary: In a universe where kilts are part of the Stewjoni Culture, all clones have the choice of wearing kilts as part of their formal attire. No one thinks about it until things start coming to light after the 212th pull the pre-battle scene in Braveheart as a distraction for the 501st.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Clones in Kilts

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a conversation with people in SWModdy's Discord Chat and image where Rex, Boba, Jango, a clone, a storm trooper, and a jedi are all in kilts. Also, Helix and Lamb are SWModdy's OCs.

Across the battle field from the 212th stood the droid army. They needed to act as a diversion for the 501st. They needed to keep the army’s attention on them. And unfortunately for the 212th, they didn’t seem overly interested in what they were doing. But they had a plan.

As one the clones of the 212th started to shout at the droids and lift their kilts showing off their butts or junk. They flashed them. Commander Cody personally was not okay with this maneuver but it had caught the droids’ attention. They were now paying attention to the moving target of wiggling butts and clones that were grabbing their junks in a show of virility to the droids. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for the fact he had to be out on the front line. 

Though, Cody had to admit that his brothers had some absolutely awful lines like “Really, you clankers want a piece of us! Well, to bad this is the best look you’ll ever get!” or “You pieces of metal junk, at least we have more then you!”

The only thing worse than all his brother’s being unprotected from the waist down was the fact that General Kenobi stood in front of them all just as vulnerable and wiggling his butt and junk at the droids. His general was laughing and bouncing around to like he was showing off. His general would turn his head every so often and wink or joke with one of the other men.

“See, Cody, we are perfectly safe. All we have to do is distract them long enough for Anakin and the 501st to activate that EMP and destroy them all.” Obi-wan laughed as he darted down the line of men to be closer to Waxer and Boil where Cody could just barely hear that they were talking.

“Remind me later to check and see if there is anything wrong with our general. He’s not usually this giddy. It’s just lucky that we aren’t close enough for them to actually shoot at us. Then again they seem to still be quite confused.” Helix said as he moved closer to the commander. 

“That’s good. I’m not sure that this was such a good idea but it seems to be working for now.” Cody noted.

“Hey, did either of you notice how similar General Kenobi’s kilt is to the to the 212th’s and all the clones’ kilts? It’s only missing the yellow streak or other colors to show the Battalion or Legion one belongs to.” Lamb pointed out.

Cody turned to look at the General and noted that Lamb was right. He made note to discuss it with General Kenobi later after this disaster was over and they could finally be done with this campaign. “No, but now that I have, I’ll ask him about it later. Unfortunately for right now we needed to just concentrate on what was going on across from us and keep the droids’ attention.”

By the time they started to fear that the droids would start to ignore the 212th, the droid army was hit with shots from every angle and a massive EMP went off. The 212th were relieved that the 501st had finally dealt with the last of the droids and they could return to the Negotiator to be warm, be fed, and finally relax and sleep somewhere they knew they were safe.


End file.
